1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intraocular lens, and more particularly, pertains to an intraocular lens including an encompassing rim of a predetermined geometrical cross section. The rim surrounds an entire edge of the lens optic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art posterior chamber lenses have sometimes cut or worn through the equator of the capsular bag. The reason for cutting or wearing through is that the edge of the lens optic, while being smooth, was not of a sufficient width to prevent the edge from cutting or wearing through the equator or other point of contact with of the capsular bag.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an intraocular lens with a rim of a sufficient width to prevent the edge from cutting or wearing through the equator of the capsular bag.